


On Stage

by unboundpen



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Blindfolds, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unboundpen/pseuds/unboundpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s variety night at the club, but Jason still manages to piss Damian off before going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Stage

**Author's Note:**

> I made a post on tumblr about a special club AU, something about them performing three times a week, and by perform, I mean sex, and a few months later I came up with this.

It’s the second Monday of the month, and like clockwork, Damian and Jason were to perform on that night like every night they had to perform. But unlike their usual, this was variety night; meaning they got to choose whatever they wanted to do.

Originally they had agreed on doing vanilla for tonight (considering the themes that Bruce made them do in the past week), but as Damian stares passively at a confused looking Jason, they both know that’s not the case.

Having taken too long to meet him in the performance lounge, Jason had walked in to the sight of Damian dressed in black pleather pants and a stern, disapproving look on his face. When he had asked, there had been no given response. Just the way the younger man’s lips pursed made thrilling chills run down his spine.

By the look that the teen was giving him now, Jason knew that Damian was not pleased with him in the slightest, and he was starting to regret giving Roy a call before arriving. 

It’s only a few seconds before Damian turns his head forward with a coy grin directed at the crowd, men and women catcalling and yelling out encouragements to the newest performer of the club. And like Damian, Jason followed the motions, revealing a dazzling smile that made the audience even more excited.

Jason hesitantly moves behind the boy, wrapping his arms around his smaller frame before kissing the area between his neck and shoulder while peeking out at the dark, lips quirking over the dark skin before winking playfully. It’s the only voluntary touching he manages before Damian steps out of his embrace without a backwards glance. Well, shit.

The boy turns sideways, immediately pointing to the ground while directing a hard look towards Jason, his stance firm and waiting. It takes a second, with Jason a bit surprised, eyes flickering from the boy’s face, finger, and then out to the crowd, a wave a nervousness washing over him at the unexpected change in acts tonight. It becomes a second too long, getting Damian to narrow his eyes up at the older man, and it’s enough for Jason to do his bidding. He takes a few steps forward, going to his knees and looking downwards at Damian’s bare feet with his chin tucking into his chest, assuming the default submissive position.

Jason resists the urge to look forward, knowing just how tempting it would be to lean in and start mouthing Damian through the pants, kneeling in front of a person, man or woman, that oozed this much sexual promise -and threat- can do that to you.

The low music starts to play, a signal to their audience to be more quiet as well as be an audio que for all of them that the show was officially starting.

Having walked out naked, Jason could feel himself start to grow hard. There was just something about doing what Damian says that made him immediately horny.

Something furry brushes his neck, encircling it and becoming tighter until it was snug, making it a little difficult to breath, but not by much. It clicks into place, eliciting more shivers to coarse through his body. He expects it, the way Damian traces the outline of the collar with light fingers, and tilts his head back, baring his throat to him, to give the teen better access.

Even with the frown, Damian still leans down to give Jason a kiss, just the slightest brush of their lips, almost like a whisper, before Damian straightens, not allowing Jason any leeway to deepen it. And as he watches the younger man, he feels strangely disappointed, but thrilled nonetheless.

He doesn’t go back to looking at the floor, instead watches Damian, absolutely fixated on his lover backing away from him. The strong body moving to the mesmerizing bass that surrounds them, fingers trailing up and down his chest as his hips sway sensually, teasing both Jason and the crowd.

While this was Dick’s specialty, it sort of showed that Damian had been taking notes, and maybe lessons -which was enough of a thought to get Jason clenching his hands into fists to keep himself put.

Damian throws Jason a knowing smirk, a hand trailing down, lower until it’s rubbing down the front of his pants and cupping and squeezing. His hips trusting into his hand a little as his eyes fall shut and his head tips back, mouth falling open for a silent moan.

And god damn if Jason doesn’t want to crawl over and help him take those pants off.

Thankfully, Damian looks directly at him, a finger pointing down in front of him. But when Jason makes to get up, Damian shakes his head, and Jason walks over on his knees, doing so when Damian doesn’t give him a stern look. When he’s close enough, a rough hand runs through his hair, gripping at the back of his head to guide his face forward, pressing him right on Damian’s crotch. His hands reach up to grip Damian’s impressive hips to steady himself.

He can smell the barely concealed musk of arousal, mouth watering just at the thought of being close enough to smell yet so far away to taste. His mouth opens on the hard bulge and groans -eyes squeezing shut- while his lips surround the outline of Damian’s cock.

The younger man pushes his face even closer, making it difficult for Jason to breath, but he doesn’t struggle. It motivates him enough to start sucking Damian through the material, hellbent on making the kid feel it through the fucking pleather. It’s a definite fact that his younger lover isn’t wearing any underwear at all. (One of his own lessons he had taken the pleasure of teaching the kid.)

His mouth opens even wider to tongue the kid’s hard on. When he looks up, he questions Damian, asking him if he can, and moans at the haughty grin Damian shines down on him.

"Mouth only,  _Jake_.” It’s a subtle reminder that they’re on stage.

And he can feel all eyes on him now, can feel them drink it all in, and he moans while pulling away, not realizing just how loud he’s being until the sound hits his ears. He’s not embarrassed, not when he sees Damian’s eyes darken.

Jason kisses the area just above the button of the teen’s pants, nipping at it and smiles at the impatient clench of fingers in his hair. The corner of one part is taken in between his teeth before he jerks his head back to make the button pop open, showing a trimmed dark trail of hair that immediately disappears behind the closed zipper. He’ll be damned if he didn’t come from just the intense smell of Damian as well as the heat. His teeth clench around the small piece of metal, guiding his head down so that it came undone and revealed more of what Jason wanted.

The hand in his hair pulls him back though, just until he’s sitting on his heels. His head tilts back to give Damian a questioning look, but doesn’t get a chance to when a black and red cloth covers his eyes, his vision completely blocked. It’s being tied securely behind his head, the final tug rocking him a bit. A strong but gentle hand cups his cheek, caressing his cheekbone for a moment before it pulls him forward. A finger rubs itself over Jason’s lips, parting them until Jason is opening his mouth wide.

The tip of the teen’s erection rests on his bottom lip, just the weight there is enough for Jason to lick at the slit, getting a taste of Damian. It just rests there, simply waiting for Jason to be the one to move.

The older man  _knows_ , he knows that he has to drop his hands and hold one wrist with his other hand behind his back, cause the kid said  _mouth only_. And he does so, easily, knowing Damian loves this position for him.

He gives the tip another lick before wrapping his lips around it to suck on it gently, running his tongue over the head generously before he decides taking the whole length is a better idea.

The blindfold increases everything for Jason. The intense smell of his younger lover, the sharp tang of precum rapidly coating his tongue, the slow sensuous beat of the music that pulses through his body and the heavy pants from Damian, and the feel of those reassuring fingers there, just gently combing their way into his hair and softly scratching his scalp.

All of those were hot, but oddly enough it was the feel of everyone’s attention on him,  _them_. And god, does he love that. Damian too. Or else they wouldn’t be here in the first place.

He feels the heat of Damian’s skin brush his nose, letting him know that he has all of Damian in his mouth and down his throat. Carefully, he sucks and swallows, knowing that he does have a gag reflex while his teen doesn’t.

Damian’s moans are loud to his ears, and it makes him yearn for more. So he pulls back, letting Damian slide out, much more easily than he had going in, and right when he’s at the tip, he goes back down. Doing so for a few more times till he feels Damian’s fingers spasm in his hair as the teen groans loudly.

He almost moans when he’s forced away from the cock and held there when he starts to struggle. And then Damian is just gone. His hands out of his hair and not  _touching him_.

Not for a good while, and it’s only after that does he feel the delicious feel of his back pressing to the kid’s front, that erection pinned against his ass, between their bodies. He’s already leaking for that, and leaking more when Damian’s fingers squeeze around his cock, holding him just for a second before they start pumping.

It’s fast and hard, no mercy at all. Jason’s head is thrown back as he shouts, his arms bending so he can just hold on to the kid’s arms and try to ride this out as much as he can. They twist, squeeze, and rub, all in a way that gets Jason both melting and tensing under the Damian’s touch. His head falls back, resting on the other man’s shoulder.

"They can see you,  _Jake_. I know you can’t see them, but they love it. They love how you’re falling apart because of my touch,” Damian whispers into his ear huskily. It’s easily echoed all around them on the speakers, picked up from the microphone above them, getting Jason to rut up into Damian’s hand even faster.

Shit, he’s close, very, very close to coming. Dirty talk was something still fairly new to Damian, but from the tone he sounded so sure of himself. And that was just hot as fuck.

He’s about to tell Damian that he’s close, but he doesn’t need to, not when the teen painfully stops and uses his wet hands to  help Jason onto his back. Jason is aware of the cold wood on his heated back, aware of the sound of Damian’s pants finally coming off and the sound of a few audience members shrieking as the sound of pleather is flung to the crowd, making Jason smile.

His hands are taken in firm grips just as the younger man straddles him, the warmth of his heat teasing before finally sinking down on and engulfing Jason. It’s very much of a surprise how the teen is already slicked up and ready, taking Jason’s length easily.

His wrists, still held in the kid’s hands, are now framing his head as Damian leans in and says, “Keep them there,” before letting them go entirely, his hands pressed flat on Jason’s chest to aid himself as he rides Jason.

He’ll deny any of it later, the sounds that come out of his mouth that is. Being denied any form of touching with his hands, especially when someone is riding him is frustrating, to the point of driving Jason crazy.

It doesn’t help when Damian is right above him panting and moaning as he grinds his ass down and rotates it before going back up again. He wants to see, feel. God, he wants to hold Damian, dig his fingers into that mocha colored skin. Bruise it, kiss it, do what he always does.

But he did piss Damian off after all, not that it was hard to do, but piss him off enough to deny Jason from enjoying this as much as he can.

Then he feels Damian start to shudder, and stops with his cock completely inside of him. And the sound of Damian coming is almost like a battle cry, proud with no restraints and loud enough that it blocked the sound from the speakers for a moment. It almost breaks a smile over Jason’s lips, knowing that this was why the crowd loved Damian. Just the sheer performance when he’s coming on stage was mesmerizing.

He feels the splatters on his stomach, feels some land on his chest and even a few on his face, his mouth falling open to get a taste of some of that.

He’s content on feeling Damian there, waiting for him to start moving, to help get him off too, but he hears the swish of curtains closing in, hears the calls of an encore from their fans, and then feels Damian climb off and hears the muted sound of retreating footsteps.

He scrambles to his feet, almost losing his balance, before ripping off his blindfold. His eyes blink rapidly as they adjust, and then focus on the tan ass walking away from him.

Shit, if he doesn’t feel the least bit pissed and not-hobbles to the kid, snatching at his wrist when he’s close enough.

"What the hell, Damian?"

The boy scowls, eyes narrowing up at the older man. Jason has half a mind to shove him up against the wall and fuck the kid, but he waits never letting up on his grip as he stares furiously at Damian. The teen relents, sighing, ”Our performance was your punishment for you being late.”

"I made it on time to the performance, you fucking brat!"

"You didn’t arrive on the designated time I told you to come in," Damian hisses. There’s a moment before his face morphs into a cocky smirk, "But if you want a proper continuation of our performance, I suggest you follow me to my room and try to apologize as best you can. Perhaps, then I’ll let you have your release."

Shit, if he didn’t love this kid, Jason probably would have punched him for that, but fuck did he know how to push the right buttons. And it isn’t any sort of fondness whatsoever, but it’s then that he pulls Damian to him, ignoring the indignant yelp, and takes his boyfriend’s lips with his own, showing him just how much he’s willing to comply with Damian’s request, running his hands all over the shivering body in front of him.

It’s Damian who pushes him away, his eyes alight with renewed arousal while his mouth is in his trademark displeased scowl.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Let us retire to my room first. Then I’ll let you know when you’re close enough to deserve my forgiveness."


End file.
